Broken without You
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: I still love her, even she admits she still loves me. Yet this choking silence will not vanish. Why won't Cloudwhisp be my mate again? What happened? challenge for The Five Warrior Tribes- What Happened?


**A/N: Hey guys! It has been so long since I did a forum challenge! I have a lot to finish, I'm not joking. Any who, this one is for The Five Warrior Tribes, Windflight13's other forum! This challenge is about a couple who were perfect together and then, all of a sudden, something happens. They break up and one cat is like "woah! What happened?" I hope you like it!**

_They say that love is the most wonderful thing, something that lasts forever and will never fade. If only that was true. I can't bear to look her directly in the eyes, only because those two pools reflected my happiness, my sorrow and most of all, heartbreak. It's hard to keep living a normal life with her, greeting her, going on patrols with the heavy silence between us, thick as fog. It's been hard to cope with the feeling of loss, especially because she promised it would last forever. _

_No matter what I say, I will never be over her… _

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, blinking as I yawned, stretching. It was dawn and the sun was just rising, casting a pale, pinkish glow in the sky. I quickly ran my tongue through my messy golden fur, removing any scraps of moss or feathers. Once my fur was neatly groomed, I padded outside, the warm rays of light making my fur glow.<p>

I had barely made it halfway across the clearing when I saw her. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. She was standing just below the leader's den, assigning cats to their patrols. Her fluffy white pelt stood out from the others; the pelt she hated during green leaf because it seemed to attract so much burrs and dust.

_She giggled, licking my cheek. "I don't want to get wet, Branchclaw! You know how long it takes for my fur to dry!" she complained and I sighed. We were sitting by the river, watching the sunset. Smiling, I nudged her and the tumbled into the river, splashing me. "Hey!" She cried as her head resurfaced, faking a frown. "No fair!"_

_I could barely react as she pulled me in with her. "Okay, okay. You got me. Even now?" I purred and she smiled. She splashed me and I spat out water. "Hey! I thought we were even!"_

_"__Nope!" She flicked more water at me._

I sighed, walking towards her. "Branchclaw, your awake," she meowed, her voice was forced. There was tension between us, everyone knew. We both loved each other but she wanted to focus more on her role as deputy.

"Hello, Cloudwhisp," I reply, breaking the silence between us.

"You can join Silverpetal and Foxcloud on a hunting patrol," she meowed, then turning away. I nodded, walking towards the two warriors. Cloudwhisp and I never looked each other directly in the eyes, it was too much pain.

_"__Cloudwhisp? Are you awake?" I asked, popping my head into the nursery. She looked over at me, smiling warmly. _

_"__Fernkit should be opening her eyes any day now," Cloudwhisp replied, licking her daughter's head. The tiny, white-and-brown she-cat had been born early, making her weaker and smaller than most kits. I worried about her because I didn't want to lose her._

_"__How is she?" I asked, lying down beside my mate. Worry clouded her green eyes and I knew she was scared also. _

_"__Weak. Silenthawk doesn't know if she will make it," She fretted and I nuzzled her neck. _

_"__She is our kit, a fighter. She will make it," I meowed, trying to cheer her up._

Fernkit had meant everything to us but we were wrong. The poor kit caught greencough and died, leaving us heartbroken. Ever since Fernkit's death, we became distant, not talking to each other much. The whole time in the forest, my mind was full of painful memories, distracting me from reality.

_"__Branchclaw? I have to talk to you," Cloudwhisp murmured and I nodded, following her out into the forest. I was surprised when she stopped in front of the stream, turning to face me. Sadness, pain, and regret shone in her gaze and I just couldn't understand what was wrong. _

_"__Cloudwhisp, what's wrong?" I asked, moving close to her to comfort her. _

_She ignored me, moving away. "Listen, Branchclaw. I was offered to bee the new deputy because Gorsepelt is retiring," she meowed and I was confused. First she was rather cold and moved away from me, but now? What was so bad about becoming deputy?_

_"__That's great!" I purr and she shakes her head. _

_"__Ever since Fernkit died, we seemed distant. I want to be mates still but-"I zoned out for a few heartbeats. Still? Was she really admitting that we aren't mates anymore? "Branchclaw, the thing is, having a mate and potentially kits would distract me from my duty. I can't let that happen. Listen, I'm sorry Branchclaw," she wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you! I really want to stay mates but I can't." _

_I gave a weak nod. I understood. "Cloudwhisp, I love you too. If you change your mind, just tell me," I say, hurt. _

I looked down at the small mouse I had caught. I know, it wasn't the best but my past just kept spilling back out. I placed it out the fresh kill pile, padding over to lay in the shade of a large willow tree in camp. As my paws forced me there, I saw a white she-cat, smiling, waiting for me.

_"__Branchclaw are you coming or are you just going to stand there?" she purred. "I got a vole, your favourite!"_

I walked towards her, a smile on my face. As I got closer, Cloudwhisp began to become transparent. Her image was faded, disappearing into the willow tree trunk. Right as I was a mouse tail away from her, she was gone. Looking down, I saw the familiar place where Cloudwhisp and I would always eat our prey.

I saw the faint image of two lovers, joking and sharing prey, promising they would be together forever.

Now, I saw an empty place, a single flower dead and dry, almost completely gone-just like our love. I miss you beside me…

* * *

><p>The sun was setting but I refused to go to my nest. I needed air, mostly to get away from all the painful memories. Padding to the river, I sighed. When I got there, I saw the slim shape of Cloudwhisp. "Cloudwhisp?" I called, regretting speaking.<p>

She turned sadness in her gaze. "Branchclaw, it's you. I thought you would be asleep," she lied, knowing he stayed up late like her.

"I couldn't sleep. It is just too much, the memories and pain. I miss you Cloudwhisp. I miss you curling up beside me, your sweet voice, watching the sunset with you and just having you beside me," he admitted and she nodded.

"I have the same memories, the river, the sunset, Fernkit, everything. No matter what I do, they can't go away. I still love you Branchclaw, even after all this time." I sat down not too far from her, gazing up at the pinkish sky. I could feel the tension, the heavy silence that hung in the air. It was choking and I longed for it to go away. Looking over at her, I sighed. We both felt the same way, why couldn't it just work?

"Cloudwhisp? Could we give it a chance? Become mates again?" I asked, my words cutting through the silence. She looked at me; a small smile appeared on her face.

"The memories can't be locked away, no matter how hard I try. As much as I would like to be deputy, I know I can't ignore my heart." She shifted closer to me, destroying the hurt that separated us. "Yes, we can give it a chance," she purred, her white fur meshing with my golden fur .

After so long, I felt as if I had woken up from a horrible nightmare, threatening to brake me. "I love you Cloudwhisp."

"I love you too," she purred, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Before I could reply, she pushed me into the river, giggling.

"Hey!" I growled playfully. "I'll get you for that!"

**A/N: How did you guys like the one-shot? I thought it was sweet, having two lovers separated. I should hopefully post the next chapter of Flight of the Broken or another forum challenge! Also, why don't you go and check out The Five Warrior Tribes? It is a great forum and I really like it!**

**-Grasswing.**


End file.
